


Two fathers, two daughters

by TheSentinel98



Category: NCIS
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 23:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSentinel98/pseuds/TheSentinel98
Summary: Short scene at the end of the first Episode from season 16.





	Two fathers, two daughters

**Author's Note:**

> This is my version of the final scene of the first episode of season 16. The story was originally written in german.

Bishop accompanied Kayla from her father's office. She could not sit still after receiving news of the rescue of Sloane and the director. Bishop could see Gibbs and the director already on their way down stairs, as they were standing together in front of the team desks.

Kayla already took two steps at once. She stopped three feet away in front of her father. Bishop followed her on the foot, but she stayed in the background behind McGee's desk.

"It's okay," Vance said to his daughter, who had tears in her eyes. After these words, she fell around his neck.

Bishop suddenly felt set back in time. Pictures ran off in quick succession, like a movie in front of her eyes. A year ago, she and Gibbs had been standing in front of the same window after he and McGee had been rescued from Paraguay. She remembered how happy she had been to see her boss alive again.

She looked over at Gibbs, who was standing in front of her desk and she noticed that he was looking at her. She gave him a big smile. She spontaneously walked over to him and hugged her boss tightly. Gibbs closed her in his arms. After a short hug, he let her go. She continued to cling to him, a big smile on his lips and he put his arm around her shoulders. Together, they looked at Kayla and Vance, who were still locked in a tight hug.

"That's what we a fighting for every day," Gibbs whispered to her as he looked down at Bishop, "we should never forget that."


End file.
